Misao Satsuki
Misao Satsuki (操さつき, Satsuki Misao ) is a classmate of Shiro Tomokazu and is introduced as the Dark Quincy. She is currently a rival of Shiro Tomokazu due to his status as a shinigami. She too leads a double life of a high school student, as well as Karakura Town's protector from Hollows and Arrancar. She occasionally teams up with Shiro in order to fight common enemies. Appearance Misao is a teenage girl of average height. She has short blue hair and green eyes, a distinctive mole on her left cheek. In school, she wears the standard school uniform, she also perfers wearing it during her job as a quincy but she wears black gloves along with it . She seems to have a costume fetishist as she enjoys wearing a varitiy of clothes, from maid outfits to chinese long dresses, she even enjoys wearing casual clothes during her spare time. Personality Misao's outward demeanor is that of a calm, friendly, and peaceful person. However, her true character is later revealed, nn reality she's a cold individual with no other objective than that of eliminating her opponent. Unlike most quincy she does not follow the moral ethic known as the "Pride of the Quincy", she has stated herself that she was raised to be an assassin with the object of eliminating her foes by any means necessary, and that no form of morals or ethics will stop her from getting the job done. She is also known to have a certain mischevious/sadistic side to her personality. However, after meeting Shiro, her priorities and personality gradually change. Misao herself states that there's only one person to whom she wants to show her merciful side, that being Shiro. She is secretly stingy, tomboyish, and a slacker. History Misao was born as the eldest daughter of the Satsuki family, a prestiges family that are also part of the quincy race, and as such they are the remaning family that houses the quincy race, after the fall of the Ishida family. She has been trained from a young age by her father Ryoken Satsuki the current head of the Satsuki family in hopes of preparing her to become his successor and next head of the family. She has travel the world with her father, and has been trained in various forms of quincy combat. From a young age she was consider a genius even amongst her peers, and her potential as a quincy is even greater than that of her fathers, and because of this many people within the family had great expectations of her. This caused her to work hard and soley concentrate on her training and giving up most of her own interests. Misao resented the sacrifices she has endured for the sake of her family and tradition. To divert attention from her private life, Misao has diligently strived to earn the admiration of her peers. She had recently arrived in karakura town, on the request of her father to investigate the activities of the shinigami, and also the sudden appearances of the arrancar in the human world. She enrolled in Karakura High School in Shiro Tomokazu's class in order to get close to him and secretly spy on him, as he is karakura towns protector. Misao seems to have her own agenda of coming to karakura town and is quite interested in Shiro. Quincy items Misao as a Quincy possess numerous artifacts and equipment which helps her in different ways. Below are the ones that have been shown or used by her so far: *'Hollow bait': This item is a small, coin-shaped disk that attracts hollows when crushed. Misao used this item to draw out several hollows, as she wanted to see Shiro's fighting capabilities as a shinigami. *'Quincy bangle' (装身具, sōshingu): The Quincy Bangle is an artifact designed to mimic a Quincy's natural powers. It works by drawing in spirit particles from the environment, much like a Quincy does regularly. It can only be used properly by those who are already adept at forming and directing spirit particles, or people who are spritiually aware and posses small amount of spritiual power. *'Quincy cross' (滅却十字, mekkyaku jūji): Standard equipment for any Quincy, the Quincy Cross acts as the focus for a Quincy bow. The cross need not necessarily be in a cross shape, as Misao's cross is a star shaped pentacle. *'Sanrei Glove' (散霊手套, sanrei shutō): The sanrei glove is a powerful Quincy artifact that can increase a Quincy's power exponentially, but requires a dangerous and exhausting type of resistance training (wearing it for a week while constantly firing spiritual arrows) to master. The glove works by scattering the spirit particles in the surrounding area, making it much harder to form a working bow. If a Quincy can summon a bow and use it for the required amount of time, they will have undergone a massive increase in power. When removed, however, the glove will release the user's energy all at once - first transforming them into a being of tremendous strength, the Quincy Final Form, and then forcing their Quincy powers to gutter out completely. The sanrei glove she has in her possesion was given to her by her grandfather and it seems to hold some sentimental value to her. She has yet to used this glove or have trained with it. *'Silver tubes' (銀筒, Gintō): Silver tubes are small liquid-filled capsules that store spiritual energy, and are used by Quincy for spellcasting in the same way that Shinigami use kidō. Like kidō, they are activated by calling out various commands. *'Soul-synthesized silver' (霊化銀, reika gin): Soul-synthesized silver was used by the Satsuki Family to construct the hidden chamber in which Misao trains. *'Soul-synthesized glass' (霊化硝子, reika gurasu) — Like soul-synthesized silver, soul-synthesized glass was used to construct the hidden chamber in the Satsuki Estate. These glasses are uesd to construct various hidden chambers, so that other members of the family may also train. *'White Keys' (白鍵, shiro kagi): These are special weapons made by the Satsuki Family and used by Misao during her work as a quincy. The White Keys have the appearance of sword hilts with blades materialized by manipulating spritiual energy, though the Keys are treated more as daggers than swords and can be thrown. The keys are used to bind or paralyse an target, the target will be pinned down and unable to move due to the special concentrated spritiual energy emitted from the keys to the targets body, and in such a case only Misao can remove the Key pinning the targets body. When not using her quincy cross, Misao uses the keys as her main weapon. Powers & Abilities Having undergone formal training from an young age and possessing prior experience in combat, Misao is a formidable fighter capable of fighting against all but the toughest of enemies. As a Quincy, Misao's main weapon is a bow, but she is also able to use many Quincy techniques and items to augment her abilities, including some high-level techniques such as Ransōtengai, which are rare enough that even Touko Sonozaki, commented on her level of skills and abilities. Her trademark finishing move involves shooting spiritual arrows at her opponents through their chain link , depriving them of their powers and allowing her to win a bloodless victory. Reiryoku Absorption: Misao primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and have an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of spiritual particles, such as Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. To a sufficiently powerful Quincy, there is no difference between spiritual particles and spiritual energy as a source of power. Reiryoku Manipulation: She can manipulate spiritual energy for offensive and defensive purposes. Misao most commonly reshapes spiritual particles into various types of bow and arrows, but can also concentrate spiritual energy into the form of swords, sheilds or Silver Tubes. High Spiritual Power: Misao has displayed a great amount of spiritual energy. She has mastered the Quincy ability of Reiryoku absorption, taking in spirit particles and spirit energy alike; This on top of her own energy reserves lends her plenty of strength in combat. Despite being a human she posses a huge amount of spritiual energy. Enhanced Agility: Misao has a body with extremely high physical and spritiual potential. She can jump to the top of lamp posts with ease, leap from rooftop to rooftop and match the speed of high level shinigami and hollows. With the training she has gained, Misao can match most hollow and perhaps some lower ranked arrancar alone. Immense Endurance: Despite being a human teenage girl, Misao has shown herself to be a quite resilient, as she has enough self-discipline to endure a great deal of pain. She is capable of withstanding attacks from large groups of hollows. Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows: *'Quantity of Arrows'- Misao can fire higher amounts of spiritual arrows. Her current limit of consecutive arrows is 800. Swordsmanship Experience: Due to being trained from a young age, Misao has considerable amount of skill in swordsmanship. She is able to fight against the likes of Shiro Tomokazu, who in his own right is an swordmanship specialist. She posseses self-suggestion which reinforces her physical and mental abilities when she is armed with a Japanese katana. Ransōtengai (乱装天傀; lit. Japanese, "Heavenly Wild Puppet Suit", Viz translation, "Disheveled Paradise Puppet") A high level technique known to be quite rare to ever be encountered. Misao is well versed in the use of this ability, which was not possessed by a good majority of the former living Quincy. Hirenkyaku Expert (飛廉脚; lit. "Flying Screen Step/God Step", Viz translation, "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") Misao is highly skilled in the use of the technique. It enhances her already impressive speed, as she is able to keep up with Shiro in terms of speed, as well as outmatch high level shinigami. Gintō Master: She is able to use the spiritual energy stored in the silver tubes to create similar effects to Kidō; Misao can even use her own energy rather than the energy stored in the silver tube. Sprit Bow 'Ares '( アレス, aresu) - When first introduced, Misao used this bow that looks like a bow made from purple energy. Its size is dependent on the amount of energy flowing through it. With this bow, she is able to kill most Hollows in a single strike. Misao is also capable of willfully changing its size and can fire multiple shots at once. She can also fire arrows one-handed and at rapid-speed. Trivia Misao's apperance is based of Ryomou Shimei from the anime/manga series Ikkitousen. The name of her sprit bow is based on the greek god Ares. Misao Refers to heself as The Dark Quincy. Misao theme song is "Taken Over Me" by Evanescence. Category:Female Category:Quincy Category:Human